


Method Acting

by nevergotwings



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: Sometimes, they get really into character.





	1. Blue meets Pink

"Hey, just a warning... He gets really into this sort of thing."

Curious eyes flickered to the taller male, frowning at him. "What's that even mean, Tyler?"

Just smirking and shaking his head while trying to hold back a laugh, he said, "You'll see."

Huffing, Ethan heard Mark's voice call for him in a strange sing song. He frowned, looking to Tyler who only waved him to go on with a hand while he went back to putting away the few set pieces they needed for the shoot tomorrow.

He wandered through the house, face stuck in the confused twist it got into over Tyler's words. "Mark, where are you?"

"I'm in here~"

Ethan stopped, frowning. Was he doing one of his character voices? Well, that was...odd. Though he figured from Tyler's warning that maybe the older played things method when he made a video for one of his 'egos', as the internet seemed to call them.

He followed the voice, listening to the tune he was bumbling along with words that didn't entirely make sense. Ethan stopped at Mark's bedroom door, noticing it was left open a crack and that the sound was definitely coming from the older inside. 

Snickering, Ethan pushed the door slightly, poking his head in and asked, "Are you doing a Warfstache thing, Mark?"

Just as he guessed, the older was in the room but...dressed in the costume for tomorrow's shoot. The yellow button down, suspenders and pink bow tie. That was about all he saw though because he was laying on his stomach, pink socked feet kicking rhythmically behind him as he toyed with a top hat. Mark even had the pink mustache on, bobbing his head to the tune he made up.

It had Ethan laughing. 

"This is great, dude. But the shoot's tomorrow. You didn't forget, right?" After all, that was one thing the team was good for - keeping him on track and on schedule. 

Mark looked up, stilling and grinning before he spoke. "Blue boy!" he shouted happily, still doing that strange accent and weird jaw movements as he spoke.

"You're being so weird. What's up?"

He sat up, leaving the top hat aside of him and getting to his knees. Ethan finally noticed that the suspenders he wore for the character weren't attached to pants - but to very pink and tight boxers that had polka dots all over them. "Do these clash with my suspenders? Tell me the truth, little blue."

Blinking slowly, Ethan said, "Uh...no? Look, if you're getting into character or whatever I'll go. This is weird." He turned to go, but immediately he felt a hand on the side of his arm to stop him. Turning, Mark had a strange expression on his face. Something crossed between devious and amused that he hadn't seen on him before. "Mark?"

He hummed, shaking his head. "Wilford, please."

Ethan cleared his throat. "Okay then, Wilford. What do you want?"

"Some companionship for the evening, if you please," he drawled, voice dipping low. 

"I should really go help Tyl--"

"Oh, bah!" He waved his hands, rolling his eyes. "He's a big strong fellow. He'll be fine." Mark - Wilford - tugged on Ethan's arm, pulling him toward the bed. "Oh c'mon, have a little fun in your life. You look as if you could use it, blue."

Watching the other bounce down onto the middle of the bed, something shiny caught Ethan's eye. "Ma- Wilford, is that a...?"

Wilford followed Ethan's gaze to his thigh and pulled the small knife from where it was resting against a soft lacy garter. "Oh this? Protection. You never know what's going to happen in this day and age." He whipped it around the air, beaming before raising it to rest the flat side carefully against his lip. "It doesn't scare you, does it?"

He shook his head, figuring it might not be real. A prop - hopefully. Ethan drew closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and throwing a glance back to Wilford. "Those are cute though," he commented, pointing towards the garter. There was a matching one on his other thigh, as well, but that one held nothing. 

"You've good taste, my boy," Wilford hummed as he inched closer. Apparently, he returned the knife to it's home because Ethan felt hands running over his back as Wilford said, "Speaking of... How about one of you? I bet you're sweet like cotton candy."

The words had Ethan flushing and frowning back at him. "Um..."

"Fun," Wilford told him in a sing song, raising a finger while giving him a pointed stare. 

Ethan opened his mouth, about to say something, but shut it instantly and pressed a quick kiss to Wilford's lips. The mustache felt odd but he was impressed the thing hadn't fallen off, really. 

"Atta boy, blue," he practically purred, tugging Ethan down onto him.

\---

 

The next morning, bright and early at the office, Mark was dressed in the Warfstache costume and Ethan had been grateful he decided to wear pants. The sigh covered that as he noticed the other bopping away again as he stood in front of the green screen before the first shot. 

"You need to warm up? Get into character?" Kathryn asked as she adjusted the tripod. 

"Wilford doesn't do warm ups, darling," he drawled, glancing eyes over in Ethan's direction and winking once before sucking on his index finger and letting it go with a pop. 

Kathryn called action and Ethan felt his face dip to a shade of red and he excused himself for the rest of the shoot.


	2. Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has to deal with another ego in person.

It was exciting. A new big project they were cracking out that Mark and Jack came up with. Being on a mini set was awesome and had Ethan's eyes lighting up, but even more so because everyone was there. It was nice, being all together once again and in a non-crowded space. 

He was on audio duty, holding the boom mic and making sure it was picking up the right things while Kathryn ran camera. Tyler, Amy, and Signe just watching and cracking up in laughter anytime Mark or Jack broke character in some weird way. 

After a good two hours of watching them banter together and then separate in their characters, they were taking a break before finishing up. Everyone wanted to go look over the footage at the office and grab some lunch, which sounded great. The younger male trailed at the back of the group, smiling away while he listened to Tyler telling a story.

Unexpectedly, he heard Jack mention that he forgot something and blocked Ethan's path. He looked past the green haired male with a frown, watching everyone carry on. "Uh...want help?"

Jack chuckled, grinning with a strange look in his eyes that bore into his own. Swallowing, Ethan frowned and took a step back. The laugh grew and he kicked the door shut, likely a little too hard considering it had Ethan jumping. 

"Shit, is this a character thing? What is my luck?" Ethan hissed to himself. Anti was no Wilford. Weird, yes; but more murderous. He'd seen Jack's videos he did during Halloween... Bigger knives were involved. 

Each step closer had Ethan moving one back. He didn't know what sort of things Jack liked to do to stay in character. And frankly? He was pretty fucking scared. He didn't mean to start trembling either, but natural response kicked in. 

"Are you scared?" 'Anti' asked through his grin, head ticking once to the side and trying to draw closer. 

"Yes! You're freaking me the fuck out, dude!"

And just like that, the whole jig was up. Jack's expression dropped and dipped into a frown. "Shit, Eth. I didn't mean ta scare ya like tha'..." 

Ethan did his best to calm himself, to exhale deeply and shake his head. "No, it's... It was funny?" He managed a laugh that didn't fully meet his frown and Jack moved to give him a hug. 

"Mark said you like this sorta thing, so I thought I'd try," he admitted, pulling away and ruffling Ethan's blue hair once. "M'sorry."

"A little. But save the Anti act for Halloween season. It's better on my poor heart that way."


	3. Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practicing goes a little awry.

Working through the planning stage wasn't too bad. But they sure hit a wall when Mark mentioned if they took it a step farther that they could get an awesome view count. Granted, it wasn't about the views, he'd explained quickly. It was about showcasing what they could do in terms of on screen acting and in editing. 

And he apparently shipped their evil counterparts a little bit. A "ruthless power couple", Mark referred to them as. 

"It's fine. It's just character stuff. Acting. It's not really us."

Naturally, this was how Jack ended up at Mark's place in his dark Anti clothes and the sticky red goop on his neck. He watched Mark shrug on the suit jacket he wore as Dark, catching him smoothing the tie and righting himself. It was strange - as if he saw his friend slip into another skin. 

Mark moved the coffee table aside to give them room and then approached Jack, raising his chin and shooting him a questioning gaze. It was a silent 'are you ready' Jack figured and nodded once, clenching his fists once and sucking in a breath.

"So," Mark started, lacing his hands behind his back. "This is what it's come to? You would rather have a war then combining our efforts?"

Hesitating for a moment, Jack just stared at him with furrowed brows. It felt weird. It wasn't like his voice sounded the way Anti's did. It was mostly editing. Mark was lucky enough that all he did was drop his voice a little lower into smoother tones and talked a little more eloquently, slower. He swallowed before finally speaking.

"I don't trust you," he said sharply, gritting his teeth as he spoke. ...It was better than nothing, really.

Mark stepped into his space and he knew very well that if it were Anti, he wouldn't back down from Dark. He was too out of his own head for that. 

So Jack stood his ground and did his best snarl as Mark reached his hand to pluck one of his hands up between them, thumbing over his palm gently and he canted his head. "Let me prove to you that you can trust me." He paused and Jack opened his mouth, not sure what he should say and freezing. Thankfully, Mark had more to say himself. "I'll show you I can...rise to the occasion and be cooperative. With you."

Still at a loss for words, Jack moved his mouth but words didn't come out. "How?" he finally spit out. 

Mark moved further into the last of the space between them and held his hand gently. His eyes never moved from Jack's eyes either. The attention had him holding back a shiver. "By engaging in a most trusting act, as the humans regard it. Sexual relations."

The line between himself and the character was so thin, Jack could feel it. His heart was thudding in his chest and the way Mark was holding his hand and looking at him... Well, he was sure if he wasn't remotely trying to keep it together he'd be swooning. He swallowed, shutting his eyes as he scowled. "Fine," he hissed. "Prove yourself."

Jack opened his eyes to glare at Mark and watched him smirk before bringing his other hand up to his face and kissed him. With no warning. And licking into his mouth the second it opened out of shock. 

It took a split second to register that his best friend's tongue was in his mouth. 

As soon as it did though, Jack remembered what they were doing. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal. This was supposed to be DarK and Anti, after all. Not Mark and Jack. 

And yet again he decided Anti wouldn't just take it. He grabbed the suit lapels and yanked Mark flush against him before responding to the kissing properly.

Mark nudged him back and Jack felt the couch against his leg before he was shoved down onto it. Mark panted, trying to catch his breath as he pulled off his jacket and crawled over Jack. He moved as if he were going to kiss him again but stopped and said, "And we can cut there." 

Sure, his voice was back to normal and he was smiling warmly at Jack, but Jack's mind was still stuck on the few seconds ago when he noticed how soft Mark's lips were. He blinked once, nodding. "Y-yeah."

"You okay, man?" Mark asked, chuckling and getting up. 

As soon as Jack sat up, he noticed the alright tight jeans felt a little more snug. "I'm good," he said quickly. "Gonna go touch up...my neck." A poor excuse to excuse himself but it worked, darting off to the bathroom where he could - hopefully - calm himself and remind himself that it was just acting. 

And maybe dunk his head in a sink of cold water.


End file.
